


Remus Lupin Explains Snack

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin does his best to explain the mechanics behind SS/SB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus Lupin Explains Snack




End file.
